thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hans-Jürgen Wolf
}}Hans-Jürgen Wolf war ein deutscher Synchronsprecher, Schauspieler und Hörspielsprecher. Leben Wolf studierte an der Staatlichen Schauspielschule Rostock.marinaschramm.de Zu seinen bekanntesten Sprechrollen gehört die des Megatron im Science-Fiction-Film Transformers und die Rolle des Agent Smith in dem Science-Fiction-Film Matrix. Er erhielt 2004 den Deutschen Preis für Synchron in der Kategorie Herausragend synchronisierte TV-Serie für die Serie Band of Brothers – Wir waren wie Brüder. In der deutschen Synchronisation von George Lucas’ Film Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger lieh Wolf dem Charakter San Hill seine Stimme, diese Rolle übernahm er auch in der gleichnamigen Hörspiel-Umsetzung von James Lucenos Roman Labyrinth des Bösen. Hans-Jürgen Wolf fand seine letzte Ruhestätte auf dem Berliner Waldfriedhof Dahlem (Feld 007-189). Werk (Auswahl) Synchronrollen * Gary Busey ** 1995: Man with a Gun als Jack Rushton ** 1998: Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas als Highway Polizist * Hugo Weaving ** 1999: Matrix als Agent Smith ** 2007: Transformers als Megatron ** 2009: Transformers – Die Rache als Megatron ** 2011: Transformers 3 als Megatron ** 2011: Captain America: The First Avenger als Johann Schmidt/ Red Skull * John Heard ** 2001: Der dunkle Klang des Todes als John Fuller ** 2005: Todesschwarm – Heuschrecken greifen an als Dr. Peter Axelrod ** 2007–2008: Prison Break (Fernsehserie) als Gouverneur Frank Tancredi Filme * 1971: Die Olsenbande: Goldgräber am Nordseestrand – Poul Bundgaard als Kjeld Jensen (ZDF-Fassung) * 1975: Dir Olsenbande: Auf den Schienen ist der Teufel los – Poul Bundgaard als Kjeld Jensen (ZDF-Fassung) * 1976: Die Olsenbande: Schlagbohrer mit Musik – Poul Bundgaard als Kjeld Jensen (ZDF-Fassung) * 1977: Die Olsenbande: Butter, Brot und Bonzen – Poul Bundgaard als Kjeld Jensen (ZDF-Fassung) * 1979: Die Olsenbande: Dänemark wird ruiniert – Poul Bundgaard als Kjeld Jensen (ZDF-Fassung) * 1991: Hot Shots! – Die Mutter aller Filme – Jon Cryer als Jim "Fischauge" Pfaffenbach * 1994: Pulp Fiction – Eric Stoltz als Lance * 1994: Cagney & Lacey: Tödlicher Kaviar – Carl Lumbly als Marcus Petrie * 1994: Schlagzeilen – Jim Meskimen als Tom * 1996: Nacht über Manhattan – James Gandolfini als Joey Allegretto * 1996: Twister – Zach Grenier als Eddie * 1999: Die Bibel – Jesus – Luca Barbareschi als Herodes Antipas * 2000: Gladiator – Omid Djalili als Sklavenverkäufer * 2001: Jurassic Park III – Taylor Nichols als Mark * 2005: King Kong – Pip Mushin als Zelman * 2007: Der Sternwanderer – Nathaniel Parker als Dunstan Thorne * 2007: Kill Bobby Z – Julio Oscar Mechoso als mexikanischer Detective * 2008: Love Vegas – Treat Williams als Jack Fuller, Sr. * 2010: Inception – Tom Berenger als Browning * 2013: Fast & Furious 6 – Huggy Leaver als Pfandladen–Besitzer * 2013: Transformers: Prime – Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising – Frank Welker als Megatron * 2014: 96 Hours – Taken 3 – David Warshofsky als Bernie * 2017: Cars 3: Evolution - Chris Cooper als Smokey Serien * 1981–1988: Cagney & Lacey – Carl Lumbly als Det. Marcus Petrie * 2001: Band of Brothers - Damian Lewis als Major Richard „Dick“ Winters * 2000–2002: Roswell – Jim Ortlieb als Ed Harding * 2005–2011: My Family – Robert Lindsay als Ben Harper * 2009: Underbelly – Krieg der Unterwelt – Martin Sacks als Mario Condello * 2009–2010: Life – Victor Rivers als Jack Reese * 2010–2013: The Walking Dead – Michael Rooker als Merle Dixon * 2011–2013: Transformers: Prime – Frank Welker als Megatron * 2012: The Fades – Francis Magee als Dr. Tremlett * 2012–2013: Harry’s Law – Christopher McDonald als Tommy Jefferson * 2012/2014: Rizzoli & Isles – Chazz Palminteri als Frank Rizzoli Sr. * 2017: Transformers: The Last Knight – Frank Welker als Megatron Dialogregie * Miami Medical * The Walking Dead Filmografie * 1976: Die Leiden des jungen Werthers * 1986: Meier * 1988: Ein Treffen mit Rimbaud Hörspiele und Hörbücher * Tod und Teufel von Frank Schätzing * Labyrinth des Bösen von James Luceno, vollständige Veröffentlichung 2007, ISBN 978-3-8291-2087-6. Weblinks * Hans-Jürgen Wolf in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) * Hans-Jürgen Wolf in der Deutschen Synchronkartei * Hans-Jürgen Wolf in der Agentur Marina Schramm Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 1 Kategorie:Synchronsprecher: Staffel 3